P500
Es war ein scheinbar normaler Montag Nachmittag. Ich hatte gerade Faschingsferien und bin vor kurzem 16 Jahre alt geworden, was für mich ehrlich gesagt schon recht cool und besonders erstmal war, da ich jetzt sowohl Alkohol, als auch bestimmte Filme und Spiele allein kaufen konnte. Praktisch an unserer Wohngegend befand sich ein recht großer Wald mit einer langen Straße, die erstmal weiter in den Wald führte, und dann in eine andere Stadt. Diese Strecke war teilweise eine alte Rennstrecke, auf der unter anderem sogar die DTM früher gefahren ist, was viele Einwohner hier sehr stolz machte. Wir sind schon öfters diese Strecke gefahren, wobei man dabei immer an einem bestimmten Haus vorbei kommt, welches rot beleuchtet war. Es war unbeschriftet. Die einzigen Schilder, die dort hangen, waren einmal ein beleuchtetes "Open" Symbol und ein großes Schild in der Nähe des Daches mit der Aufschrift "p500". Es sah natürlich durch diese Einflüsse sehr wie ein Puff aus, weshalb ich immer etwas schmunzeln musste, wenn wir vorbei fuhren. Vor kurzem hat mir mein bester Freund diese Offensichtlichkeit sogar bestätigt. Später noch ein paar Leute, welche ich kannte. So beschloss ich, an diesem Nachmittag mal mit meinem Fahrrad, ca 80€ und meinem Handy bewaffnet dort hinzufahren, und der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. Ich habe ehrlich gesagt innerlich sogar gehofft, dass es die Leute dort vielleicht nicht stört, dass ich weder 18 war, noch einen Ausweis dabei hatte und ich mich in diesem Haus dann von einer der Damen "bedienen" lassen dürfte. Was natürlich nur so ein Gedanke war. Ich hielt es einfach für eine lustige und amüsante Idee, dort tatsächlich mal hinzufahren und so fuhr ich dann so gegen kurz nach 15 Uhr los. Ja eine "lustige und amüsante Idee" dachte ich. Hätte ich doch nur früher gewusst, dass es das wirklich nicht war... Wir hatten Februar und es war recht kalt draußen, jedoch lag kaum Schnee auf den Straßen. Ich zog eine Jacke und Handschuhe an und machte mich direkt auf den Weg dorthin. Auf der Hinfahrt merkte ich dann, wie kalt es war, aber ich wollte dann auch nicht mehr zurück. Ich war einfach neugierig, wie es dort ist. Nach ca 20 Minuten Fahrt mit dem Fahrrad auf dem Weg durch den Wald, kam ich dort dann an. Ich schätze mal, es war dann so gegen 15:30 Uhr. Ich guckte jedoch nicht auf mein Handy, sondern stellte mein Rad erstmal auf einem Parkplatz beim Bordell dort ab. Er war ein paar Meter von der befahrenen Straße entfernt und es waren 1 oder 2 Bäume noch dazwischen, so das man von den vielen vorbeifahrenden Autos nicht sofort gesehen wurde, was denke ich mit Absicht so war. Ich blieb dort kurz hinter einem parkenden Auto stehen, welches einen Anhänger hatte. Ich war nervös in diesem Moment, also blieb ich dort kurz stehen und schaute mich um: Es war wie zuvor rot beleuchtet und hatte recht viele Fenster. Diese hatten jedoch eigentlich alle den Rolladen bis unten, damit man nichts beobachten kann. Alle außer eines, welches sich unten auf ungefähr meiner Höhe befand. In der saß eine Frau und sie arbeitete gerade am PC. Sie war zwar anscheinend dort Mitarbeiterin, jedoch wohl in einer anderen Abteilung, weil sie normale Arbeitskleidung trug und auch zumindest von der Seite nicht wie eine Prostituierte aussah. Mehr konnte ich von ihr aber nicht sehen, weil sie eben am PC arbeitete und ich sie so nur von der Seite sehen konnte. Ich hatte keine Ahnung ob sie mich überhaupt sah als ich rein fuhr. Ich wollte jetzt aber mal nach vorne vor deren Tür gehen. Ich bin schließlich nicht umsonst dort hingekommen, dachte ich mir damals. Ich guckte vorher nur noch kurz auf mein Handy, als ich feststellte, dass es total verrückt spielte. Ich hatte überhaupt keinen Empfang, weder Netz, noch Internet. "Na super!", dachte ich mir in diesem Moment, weil ich so schließlich nicht mal jemanden anrufen konnte. Sogar die Uhr spinnte komplett rum! Sie zeigte die Uhrzeit: 0:16 an. Das würde heißen so vor ungefähr 16 Minuten muss mein Handy angefangen haben komplett den Geist aufzugeben. Ich steckte es wieder in meine Hosentasche und begann ein mulmiges Gefühl zu bekommen. Ich ging trotzdem auf direktem Weg zur Eingangstür. Oben war ein Gerät, was wie ein Bewegungssensor aussah, und an der Tür gab es eine Klingel, die ebenfalls beleuchtet war. Darunter war eine Art Lautsprecher. Ich erschrak im nächsten Moment dann fürchterlich, jedoch war es nur ein innerlicher Schmerz und ich schrie nicht auf. Vom Lautsprecher an der Klingel kam auf einmal ein lautes Rauschen. Es klang extremst komisch und angsteinflößend. Ich hörte komische Knack- und Rauschgeräusche und einen seltsamen, ebenso beängstigen Ton, der wie eine Art Musik klang. Danach kam tatsächlich ein Summen an der Tür, eins was immer erscheint wenn der Hausbesitzer einem die Tür aufmacht. Ich bekam es jedoch in diesem Moment sehr mit der Angst zutun und war für einen Augenblick am ganzen Körper wie gelähmt. Ich blieb also einfach stehen bis das Summen aufhörte. Gerade wollte ich die Situation noch kurz auf mich wirken lassen, schon kam das Summen ein zweites mal. Ich war total geschockt, verwirrt, ratlos und angsterfüllt zu gleich. ich hatte schließlich nicht einmal dort geklingelt, sondern ich stand nur dort. Die Angst wurde langsam größer also beschloss ich dann doch wieder zurück zu meinem Fahrrad zu gehen und abzuhauen. Während ich dort hin lief sah ich nach rechts zu dem Fenster und musste mich schon wieder heftig innerlich erschrecken als ich sah, dass mich die Frau an dem Fenster, die die zuvor am PC arbeitete, mich anstarrte. Ich sah ihr Gesicht nicht genau durch das Fenster, konnte aber sehen, dass es ein recht böser und ziemlich grimmiger Gesichtsausdruck war mit dem sie mich beobachtete bis ich wieder an meinem Fahrrad stand und los fuhr. Ich war wieder auf der Straße durch den Wald und wollte in diesem Moment einfach bloß nach Hause. Mein Handy ging immer noch nicht. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich, dass auf der Straße die vorhin noch so reichlich befahren wurde auf einmal kein einziges Auto mehr war. Was ebenfalls verstörend und merkwürdig in diesem Moment war, dass der Himmel langsam leicht dunkel wurde und die Nacht immer näher kam. "Das ist vollkommen unmöglich!!", dachte ich mir in dem Moment, weil ich schließlich allerhöchstens 30 Minuten dort am Bordell stand, was mir auch ohne irgendeine Uhr klar war. In mir war während der Fahrt ein unwohles und extrem verwirrtes Gefühl als ich auf der plötzlich so verlassenen Waldstraße fuhr. Der Himmel wurde immer dunkler, mir wurde auch langsam sehr kalt. Als ob mein rasendes Herz und die bestehende Angst nicht schon genug wären! Auf einmal sah ich ein scheinendes Licht, was mich zuerst sogar kurz freute, weil ich mir dachte, dass das ein Anzeichen von Leben auf dieser auf einmal so seelenlos leeren Straße sein muss. Ich sah mich nur kurz nach hinten um, auf der Stelle schien mir ein extrem heller Lichtkegel entgegen. Es kam von einem Auto, welches nicht den Anschein hatte als ob es mich überholen will. Es fuhr einfach langsam und in meinem Tempo hinter mir her. Ich bekam es immer mehr mit der Angst zutun! Ich begann schneller in die Pedalen zu treten, mein Herz raste immer noch vor Angst, da das Auto immer noch hinter mir her fuhr und anscheinend sogar langsam näher kam. Ich erkannte während meiner "Flucht" die Waldstrecke überhaupt nicht mehr! Ich bin sie zwar schon davor um die 100 mal gefahren, diesmal schienen aber sowohl Strecke als auch Abzweigungen und Häuser ganz anders zu sein. Das verwirrte mich dann zusätzlich noch. Ich war dabei, in dieser bereits schon stockfinsteren Nacht, in Panik zu geraten weil ich wie schnell ich auch fuhr nicht wegkam von diesem merkwürdigen Auto. Ich habe in letzter Zeit viel über Sachen wie Kindswohlgefärdung bei Bordells und allgemein viel über paranormale Ereignisse in Deutschland und vor allem in Wäldern gehört. Diese Tatsachen trafen bei meinem Fall und diesem gruseligen Auto was mir noch näher kam alles zu. Während ich dabei war panisch über all das nachzudenken, achtete ich gar nicht mehr auf meine Umgebung. Sofort bin ich gegen ein Schild, was auch erst jetzt mitten auf der Straße lag, gestoßen und fiel in eine Abzweigung die mitten in den noch dunkleren Wald führte. Ab dann konnte ich mich nur noch erinnern wie ich dort für ein paar Sekunden lag und dann wie es auf einmal sehr hell wurde. Danach muss ich wohl ohnmächtig geworden sein von meinem Sturz. Ich öffnete langsam meine Augen. Ich lag am Rande eines Weges und es war nicht mehr so dunkel wie davor aber immer noch Nacht. Ich stand mühsam auf, ich hoffte dabei einfach nur noch das alles irgendwie ein Traum war was gestern vorgefallen ist. Mein erster Gedanke war mich umsehen wo ich bin und mich selbst genau angucken ob mit mir irgendwas passiert ist oder diese mysteriösen Leute im Wagen irgendwas mit mir gemacht haben. Als erstes fiel mir auf, dass ich starke Kopfschmerzen hatte, ich muss wohl teilweise auch auf dem Kopf gelandet sein, jedoch nicht zu hart, da ich noch klar denken konnte. Ich guckte zuerst meinen Arm an, was sofort auffiel war, dass es ziemlich schmerzte bereits als ich den Ärmel hochkrempelte. Als ich meinen Arm dann vollkommen ansah, erstarrte ich für ein paar Sekunden... es war das Zeichen des Bordells "p500" in meinen Arm reingeritzt! Es war nicht zu tief, sodass es für immer so bleiben würde dennoch eindeutig. Ich war fassungslos, ratlos und verängstigt zugleich: Sie müssen irgendwas bei mir gemacht haben, da sie an mir dran waren! Sonst sah ich keine Veränderungen bei mir, nur mein Fahrrad wurde geklaut da es nicht mehr hier stand. Ich lief also die Strecke einfach zu Fuß am Straßenrand weiter, die Sonne schien langsam aufzugehen, jedoch war es trotzdem sehr dunkel draußen. Der Straßenweg, welchen ich lief war auf einmal, jetzt wo es wieder heller wurde, wieder normal. Der Weg verlief wieder wie bisher, die Straße war wieder normal befahren und es wirkte alles wieder gewohnter. Trotzdem hatte ich es nach dieser "Nacht" immer noch stark mit der Angst zutun, ich grübelte verängstigt den ganzen Weg über gestern nach und drehte mich oft um, ob mich jemand verfolgen würde. Ich ging den Weg in der immer noch dunklen Umgebung weiter, langsam aus dem Wald heraus, dabei verfolgten mich tausende Gedanken: Wie soll es jetzt weitergehen? Wird es eine Narbe geben? Was werden meine Eltern sagen wenn sie wieder zuhause sind und meinen Arm sehen? Wo bitte ist mein Fahrrad? Was ist gestern genau passiert, vielleicht etwas paranormales wegen dem Weg, der Uhr oder der Sonne? Was haben diese unheimlichen Leute in dem Wagen mit mir krankes gemacht? Ich war fast zuhause, ich ging eine Abkürzung, welche man nur zu Fuß gehen kann. Danach schaute ich auf meine Uhr welche wieder funktionierte: 5:40 Uhr morgens, die Sonne ist nun größtenteils aufgegangen als ich zuhause ankam. Ich ging in mein Haus rein, als ich dann aber im Treppenhaus sah ich etwas was mich für mindestens 3 Minuten erstarren ließ! Im Treppenhaus vor meiner Tür stand... mein Fahrrad!! Es war noch leicht verdreckt aber sonst noch in gutem Zustand. Ich fasste, wieder mit extremst zitternder Hand, an mein Fahrrad und drehte es um. An die Stange war etwas mutwillig eingeritzt, "p500"..... -JasonKJ Kategorie:Mittellang